


Of unbroken hearts and unspoken words

by Eremit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Not actually unrequited love they're just idiots, Of course it's fluff i don't think I'm capable of writing anything else, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremit/pseuds/Eremit
Summary: Naruto wouldn't mind if his life was a little bit like a romantic comedy. With goofy but harmless situations, with honest and supporting friends. With the most warm-hearted and charming love intrest.However, when Naruto looked at his life, when he looked at his choices, it looked nothing like a romance.Or,In which Naruto is a simple man who likes romantic comedies and dark-eyed bastards.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	Of unbroken hearts and unspoken words

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been a while

Uzumaki Naruto was a simple man.

He liked instant ramen for lunch, warm showers after draining day at work and a cold beer while watching some numbing tv show in the evening. He liked pyjama sets, colour orange and windy days. He liked loud laughs, dog paws and running in the rain.

Naruto Uzumaki was a simple man, who liked simple things.

That’s why, it wasn’t so weird that Naruto’s taste in movies was also quite simple. He enjoyed some brutal live action movies, but he also was a sucker for good animation. Hell, he even enjoyed some commercials! Short, sweet and simple. Everything Naruto needed to have fun on Friday evening.

But despite the fact that Naruto’s friend could tolerate his appreciation of commercial, there was one thing that they couldn’t wrap their heads around. 

One afternoon, after Sakura dropped by to borrow some books from Sasuke and peeked into Naruto’s room, she said something so ridiculous that it made Naruto’s simple day… a little less simple.

“Remember my words, Naruto. This,” she motioned between Naruto and the film currently playing on his laptop. “will break your heart.” 

And without much than a simple wave, she was gone. Naruto heard her heels clicking on their tiles, before she slammed their front door with a loud bang.

Naruto furrowed his brows, his eyes moving from the wide open door of his bedroom to the scene on his laptop screen.

What the fuck?

What Sakura meant by that?

He doubled checked if he clicked on the right title, because maybe by mistake he chose one of those tear-jerker movies, and oh god, that would be a big fucking mistake. He still didn’t recover from the trauma after “Up”, he was allured by fun - looking animation and bright colours, but 10 minutes into the movie he was crying so bad that Sasuke burst into his room asking what was happening.

But this – 

Naruto looked at the paused scene. The main protagonist walking hand in hand with his childhood friend under the blooming cheery trees and Naruto could stop his own smile forming on his lips.

It wouldn’t break his heart. It couldn’t break his heart.

Naruto was a simple man. 

A simple man who was a sucker for romantic movies.

He laid in his bed, covered in bits of chips, half-eaten jar of salsa next to him and watched some doe-eye beauty falling head over heels for some sappy nerd.

That, right there, was a peek of happiness for him.

Romantic movies actually made him feel that stupid pull in his gut and his smile was all gummy, when he watched two people dancing around each other for an hour straight and finding each other at the end.

It was Naruto’s favourite part.

The simplicity.

He could admit that some of the dialogues were cheesy and the plot was often predictable, but it was part of the joy. The love in those type of movies was simple and clear, and the worst complications that could occur were always solved in the end. With the power of love. Because “movie love” was beyond anything else, it was powerful, unbreakable.

It was simple.

Naruto didn’t have to rake his brain to wonder if those two characters were right for each other, if they were just good friends, or really weird best friends. He didn’t have to wonder if those subtle touches and long gazes were platonic or friendly.

He heard that he wasn’t the best at picking those subtle or even not some subtle clues in real life. So, when he watched a romantic comedy, he felt almost powerful, knowing right ahead that those poor fuckers were meant to be together from the start.

Love in romances was obvious. It was sweet, and intense, and charming, and soft. It was happy, powerful, hopeful – 

It was –

So, so different from the real love.

In real life, love was –

“Moron.”

Naruto gave Sasuke one quick look, before sinking deeper in his pillow fortress and forcefully slamming the “play” button

“You’re watching this again?”

“It’s a classic, bastard!” Naruto answered and stuffed his mouth with more chips. “I would offer you to join me, but you can’t appreciate true art.”

He didn’t comment on the fact, that Uchiha practically sneaked up on him and stood in his fucking doorframe for god knows how long like a total creep. He was still wearing his police uniform and Naruto refused to even spare him a single glance, because that fucking prick must knew he was looking fucking insufferable in that.

“Twenty five and still doesn’t know how to spell “trash”,” Uchiha said, before heading back to the living room. “Besides, one of the actors looks too much like me and it creeps me out.”

“You fucking wish he looked like you!” Naruto shouted after him.

Sasuke didn’t respond.

Of course, he wouldn’t respond. Considering how their interactions looked those days, Naruto should feel honoured that Sasuke fucking Uchiha even spare him one glance.

Since Uchiha started working at the police station, Naruto saw him very rarely. They lived together, but with Sasuke’s night shifts and Naruto’s work starting at the crack dawn o’clock, it was almost impossible to catch each other.

Naruto let out a long sigh, his head tipped back.

He missed those simpler days, when they were younger.

He missed days, when he always knew where Sasuke was, he missed days when even they spent a day apart, he could always sneak into Sasuke’s bed at night and fell asleep with his nose pressed to his pillow.

So maybe, Naruto was also missing Sasuke’s stupid face and the actor was maybe a little bit similar in a way his lips curl when he was bickering with the main character. So maybe, the actor’s eyes were black and almond shape and his laugh made Naruto forgot about everything.

He heard doors to Sasuke’s room opening and it made Naruto snapped back to reality. His eyes went back to the screen and he cursed under his breath.

“You made me missed the confession scene, you bastard!” Naruto shouted, when Sasuke passed by his room.

“Good.”

“And you didn’t close the door, Sasuke!”

“Even better.”

“Bastard!”

“Moron.”

Maybe it was the image of Sasuke passing only in his joggers, or the thought of something so similar to their normal bickering, but Naruto’s heart felt a lot heavier than before.

He untangled from his sheets, closed the door to his room with loud bang and went back to his bed and to his movie.

Sakura was wrong. Romantic movies couldn’t break his heart.

It was just a happy, sweet movie love.

Movie love was simple.

But real love –

Real love was –

Somehow, their story started all wrong.

Somewhere in the background, credits were rolling and the most heart-wrenching country song started playing, but Naruto’s mind was somewhere else.

Actually, Naruto was sure that his mind was completely gone at his point.

He was sure he was going mental, he was brainless, he was –

So. Fucking. Stupid.

After 6 hours of binging romances, Naruto’s big, dumb heart felt too much.

He needed to say it. He needed to say it, before the words will suffocate him, because if he ignored it for any longer it would destroy him from the inside. 

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was pushing himself of the bed, nearly tripping over his feet and reaching towards his bedroom door. The sound of the knob hitting the wall, echoed through his apartment, but Naruto didn’t care. He didn’t give a single fuck about anything other than the fact that his head was spinning and something was trying to suffocate him from the inside and his heart – he felt – He felt so, so deep and he was stupidstupidstupid –

Sasuke turned his head towards him, his hands slotted over the railings of the balcony. Black eyes were assessing him, one of his eyebrows arched in that annoying manner and fuck, Naruto’s heart was painfully squeezing in his chest.

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted.

He didn’t mean to shout, but how could he not? He was silent for too long and now it all made sense. It was obvious. Naruto felt - He felt – 

One of his feet was still in his bedroom, his fists clenched at his sides, blue eyes focused only on Sasuke’s silhouette illuminated by the street lights and he looked magical, he looked perfect.

He looked exactly like he supposed to look in that moment.

Maybe if Naruto could think even for a moment, he would see that Sasuke was also really confused.

“Did you finally lose it, moron?”

But Naruto barely heard Sasuke.

The only things he was able to concentrate on was how Sasuke’s long bangs were getting into his eyes, how his old stretched grey hoodie was pooling at his elbows, how after so many sleepless nights Sasuke looked so good.

It didn’t make sense, but at the same time it all made sense, because it was Sasuke and – 

And if Naruto would have any doubts, one smooth smile from that bastard made all of them disappear.

“Sasuke,” he started, his voice, firm and steady. “I’m in love with you.”

_Real love makes you so stupid_.

After watching over hundred romantic movies, Naruto was a specialist of recognizing the face that people made after hearing a love confession.

Widened eyes, slightly parted lips, the shadow of disbelieve and confusion passing on their faces.

And hope.

Hope glimmering in their eyes.

Naruto was pretty sure that his own face was just like that, full of hope and determination and happiness, his heart was still hammering so loud, because he said it! Holy shit! He finally understood, he finally confessed and now Sasuke would –

Sasuke would –

Punch him?

The moment Naruto saw Sasuke’s pissed expression, another realisation hit him. 

Fuck.

He said it.

Shit, he just told Sasuke that he loved him. He told Sasuke who was his best friend that he loved him. He, Naruto Uzumaki loved Sasuke Uchiha.

He loved him, he did – But why the fuck he told him?!

He didn’t mean to.

He was just watching those movies – And - and he was feeling so happy and then he thought about Sasuke and it clicked – it finally made sense and Naruto couldn’t go back after that discovery, because if loving someone brings so much happiness – he wanted to tell – he wanted to tell Sasuke that and –

He felt the air knocked out of his lungs, previous rushed of adrenaline replaced with panic.

Sasuke didn’t feel the same.

He never was, he never will.

Naruto saw Sasuke’s face twisting with anger and it pained him so much, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from him. His hand was helplessly trying to grab the doorframe, walls were closing around him and his heart was beating so loudly, so strongly in his chest, Sakura’s words playing on repeat in his head – his heart will break, his heart will break, his heart will break –

The room was spinning, first wave of panic attack settling in and still, the only thing that Naruto was able to see clear was Sasuke’s face.

“What did you say?” Sasuke asked, his voice barely above the whisper.

He heard the question, he heard Sasuke’s voice dangerously low, but Naruto didn’t dare to say it again. He couldn’t. Not when everything was spinning, not when Sasuke was looking at him like that.

He loved him, he loved him, but Sasuke –

With the world still spinning around, he pushed himself from the doorframe and lunged himself at Sasuke with raised fist.

He didn’t care if he would hit him, he wanted to stop feeling so hopeless, he just wanted to feel something familiar and the world was still fucking turning and – 

And for the moment it all stopped.

Naruto felt cold fingers tightening around his arm and that simple touch grounded him for a moment. But then, his body was turning and his back slammed hard against one of the cabinets in the living room.

Now, Sasuke was looking at him up close, glaring, his eyes dark, beautiful.

Pissed.

And Naruto’s stupid heart couldn’t beat any louder.

_Real love is frightening._

As that day couldn’t get any worse, Naruto was currently stuck at their kitchen table for half an hour now. He was calmer, his panic attack gone, but still he couldn’t say he felt content.

He had his arms crossed over his chest, legs stretched under the table and he was trying to ignore the looming presence right next to him.

The unbalance of the power was almost unbearable.

Naruto felt like fool, sitting only in his pyjama bottoms, his hair resembled a bird nest and help him god, he might still had some hot flaming Cheetos around his mouth.

He was a mess and he felt exposed, with his bare minimum of clothes and his feelings now in the open.

Sasuke was standing on his left, his hip prompted on kitchen counter, effectively blocking Naruto’s way of escape towards the exit.

Like Naruto could even run away from him. It was Sasuke’s speciality to turn around and disappear whenever the situation became inconvenient for him.

So now, with Sasuke’s burning eyes on him, Naruto didn’t know what to do.

He got himself into many messed up situation during his life and he prided himself with his ability to smoothly talk his way out of the troubles. But the only person that always was immune to his big speeches was now glaring at him, waiting for some explanation. 

Uzumaki lifted his gaze from the table, but quickly learnt that it was a big mistake, because black narrowed eyes were looking straight at him.

Sasuke didn’t say a word to him all that time.

He wasn’t even angry; he was just looking at Naruto like he was trying to pull out all of Naruto’s secrets by staring at him. And maybe if Naruto wouldn’t be exposed to Sasuke’s haunting eyes for twenty years, he would cave in and spill his guts.

But Naruto could be as stubborn as Sasuke.

So he tipped his head back, his chin raised, eyes challenging.

“I know what you’re doing, bastard,” Naruto said, pointing at Sasuke. “You’re using some kind of investigation bullshit technique on me. No luck, detective Uchiha. I’ve watched enough CSI to outsmart you.”

“But you’ve already started talking, idiot,” Uchiha answered without blinking.

Naruto opened his mouth to argue that it didn’t count, but Sasuke’s lips twitched and Uzumaki quickly snapped his mouth shut.

They both knew that he couldn’t outsmart Sasuke. But for a moment, Naruto’s boast brought a false sense of familiarity in all that messed up situation.

He tightened his hands into fist, to stop them from shaking. Naruto would never admit it, but he was scared. No, scratch that. He was fucking terrified. He had everything to lose, his friendship, his home, his sense of security and if that bastard would keep looking at him like that, Naruto would eventually lose his mind.

But Sasuke took a step closer towards the table, something changing in his expression.

“Why?” Sasuke asked. After a minute of silence, he tried again. “Why did you say it, Naruto?”

Naruto felt Sasuke’s eyes burning into his profile. He will not talk. Talking got him into this mess, talking with Sasuke always got him into even more mess.

“Fine, you don’t want to talk, then I will tell you, how I see it.” Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke reluctantly. Sasuke was calm, or he tried to look calm, but Naruto knew him too well to miss the way his jaw tensed. When their eyes met, Sasuke continued. “My friend, who I know since we were six, who I didn’t see much of throughout this whole week, after seven hours of mopping around in his room, suddenly runs out, looking like a damn moron, he is –

“Hey!”

“ – with his fucking frog pyjama bottoms sliding of his ass – “

“They did not slide of my ass!”

“ - with this maniac look in his eyes, making a dent in the wall, because he slammed the door so hard, he says that – he says the – you know that you said, before launching himself at me and trying to push me out of the balcony – “

“I didn’t try to push you!”

“ – and somehow in all of that, he gave himself one of the worst panic attack I saw him having – “

“It wasn’t that bad!”

Sasuke looked like he was ready to argue more, but he let out a long sigh, his arms crossed over his chest.

“It looked like one of those fucked up jokes of yours.”

Naruto thought about that.

He thought about saying that it was some stupid prank to see Sasuke’s dumb shocked face, or it was one of Kiba’s stupid dares and Sasuke took bait like a total moron.

But could Naruto lie to Sasuke?

He knew he wasn’t the best liar, but when he needed to hide something from Sasuke, it was even worse. Somehow, Sasuke always knew what Naruto was thinking, sometimes even before Naruto had time to wrap his head around it. It used to be calming, to know that no matter how complicated his thoughts and feelings were, someone would always understand.

But now – Now it was scary.

From the way Sasuke was looking at him, his eyes dark and demanding, Naruto believed that Sasuke had already known the truth. 

Naruto didn’t say anything. He just lifted his head and looked into Sasuke’s unblinking eyes the same way he always did.

He hoped it would be enough, he begged Uchiha to just use his big detective brain for some good and read what was in Naruto’s mind without him actually admitting it. 

And it must have worked, because Sasuke took a shallow breath and his eyes widened just a little bit, before saying:

“You weren’t joking.”

Naruto didn’t know if he should be relieved that the bond between them was still strong or to fear that Sasuke could read him so easily.

“You weren’t joking,” Sasuke repeated, his head tipped slightly to the side, eyes boring into Naruto. ”But you also weren’t planning on telling me. You said it, you panicked, and you wanted to punch me.”

Naruto felt his hands tightening around his biceps. He wouldn’t say a word, because what if he starts to explain and somehow make things even more complicated?

It all felt so weird. So unnatural.

Sasuke was right. He was a moron.

“Why did you say it then?” Uchiha continued and for a moment Naruto thought that maybe Sasuke was thinking out loud, but then black eyes locked with blue.

Now, Naruto really felt like running away.

Because how he supposed to say that he finally understood his feelings for Sasuke thanks to some dumb romantic comedy?

And the worst part was, that he knew that if Sasuke would dig long enough, he would find the reason and it was embarrassing and stupid and Naruto refused to say it out loud.

He refused to say anything at all to Sasuke ever again!

But he didn’t lower his gaze in time and whatever emotion crossed his face, was caught by Sasuke immediately. Next second, Uchiha’s expression suddenly changed.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Uchiha whispered his eyes hardening. “You total moron!”

“Sasuke –“

“What?! Do you think we are some love-sick movie heroes? Some fucked up friends in love cliché?!”

“No! No, that’s not what I – “

“Then what the fuck did you expect?”

Now that actually Sasuke let him speak, Naruto didn’t know how to answer.

Because –

Because it was just a moment – it just happened. Somehow, today was the day that Naruto understood and it all finally made sense to him – It just –

It just clicked.

Naruto felt dumb.

He felt dumb, because after watching all those oblivious fictional fools falling in love with each other, harbouring their crushes for so long only to by the end of the movie see that they loved each other all along, Naruto thought about himself. He thought about different possibilities, about his friends falling in love, he thought about possibility that he might be in love with one of his friends.

And Naruto thought that he loved his friends equally, but it wasn’t true – and then Sasuke popped in his mind and oh –

Oh.

It clicked.

And the realisation was so overwhelming.

All memories, all the moments spend together with Sasuke – Everything felt different, everything was different.

So when Naruto confessed, he hasn’t thought about consequences, about expectations. He wasn’t waiting for Sasuke to throw himself into Naruto’s arm and confess his undying love; he wasn’t expecting tear-jerking music in the background, flower petals around them.

Now, when he was thinking about it, he didn’t even expect Sasuke to reciprocate the feeling at all.

In that small moment, Naruto was just a love-struck boy, who was feeling without thinking.

Just like in the movie.

But when he looked around him, when he looked at Sasuke’s pinched expression, when he looked at his own hands bawling on his lap, when he thought about the suffocating feeling of guilt building inside him –

This was reality and reality was –

Cruel.

“I just – “ he started, fumbling with his words. “It’s just – It doesn’t have to change anything. We still could be friends – “

Naruto saw how Sasuke’s eyes widened with his every word and he needed to bite his tongue to stop talking.

He didn’t think it was possible, but somehow Sasuke managed to move even farther into the kitchen and Naruto felt like he was slowly loosing that battle. Sasuke was slipping away and the only things that his useless, panic brain could come up with were Sakura’s words.

This will break your heart. 

But despite all that mess, Naruto’s heart wasn’t breaking. It was beating, loud and quick, desperately trying to remain intact.

Suddenly, Sasuke’s shining eyes were right in front of him, pale hand pushing on Naruto’s shoulder, nearly tripping him over.

“Listen to me, Uzumaki. I don’t know what the fuck came over you, but you’re wrong. I’m not like that. _We_ are nothing like those people in your movies,” Sasuke’s words were hissed right in Naruto’s face as strong fist deal a blow to his shoulder. “You want all that romantic bullshit, but it’s not me! I’m not going to blush, when you look at me, or hold your hand on walks through the park, or going on cute little dates with you or chase you to the fucking airport!”

It was too much –

Sasuke was too close, his words were quick and pointed and Naruto felt like if he stays quiet any longer, everything would be ruined.

Before Sasuke could push Naruto again, his hand was grabbing a front of Sasuke’s hoodie and dragging Uchiha on the same eye level.

“I know that, you bastard,” Naruto hissed back. “I know all of that, Sasuke! If I wanted that “romantic bullshit”, I would have fallen for somebody else!”

As soon as the words left Naruto’s mouth, he wished he could take them back. His words were hanging above their heads, heavy and somehow more final than the previous confession. If Sasuke had any doubts, now the verdict was clear.

Naruto was in love with him.

He was guilty.

The interrogation was over.

He just waited for his punishment, waited for Sasuke to break it out to him, that he should move his ass from their flat and forget about Sasuke.

But Sasuke didn’t say anything. He stood right there in front of him, Naruto’s finger tangled in his hoodie, his forehead almost touching Naruto’s. 

Sasuke’s face was so close to his and it didn’t help that Naruto’s useless mind was telling him that in the movie, it would be a perfect moment to just lean in and kiss that bastard.

“You’re a damn moron, Uzumaki.”

But it wasn’t a movie.

Sasuke pushed Naruto in the shoulder and tan fingers let go of the grey material. Black eyes locked up with his one last time, before Sasuke went towards his bedroom.

After what felt like eternity, Naruto sat alone.

Some tension was leaving his body, his head suddenly too heavy to be support by his neck, so he let it drop on the table top.

It was all a mess.

A fucking disaster and Naruto didn’t know what to think about it. Because how exactly can you recover from a disaster so big?

It shouldn’t have been like this.

He shouldn’t have said it like that.

It wasn’t a romance movie, Naruto was painfully aware of that, but at the same time, he couldn’t stop himself from compering their situation to those in movies. Because there was still something that Naruto couldn’t deny – Because there was something still stopping Naruto’s stubborn heart from breaking –

Sasuke didn’t say “no.”

Despite his angry eyes and hissed words, he didn’t reject Naruto’s feelings, he didn’t sent Naruto to hell.

Of course, he didn’t say yes, but still – 

Naruto clenched his fist around his hammering heart.

His poor, dumb, romantic heart, which was too stubborn to break.

And maybe it should. Maybe if it’d finally break, he would learn to never fell for someone who might not love him back.

_Real love is cruel._

Next day Naruto didn’t see much of Sasuke.

Uchiha’s shift started in the middle of the night and by the time Naruto woke up, Sasuke was long gone. 

Of course, it didn’t stop him from thinking about Sasuke the whole day at work.

Kids were one of the best distractions that Naruto could think of, but still his mind couldn’t stop going back to yesterday’s event. He knew he looked like shit, with shadows under his eyes, in some crumpled up T-shirt he grabbed from the floor, hands constantly running thought his hair. He was sure that if he kept up the speed of tugging at his hair, he would be bold by the end of the week. But when Iruka asked him if he wanted to go home early, it really tipped the scale.

He was walking around the playground, trying his best not to scare any children with his gloomy demeanour, when he spotted Kawaki sitting on one of the swings alone. 

Naruto stopped and pondered if he should approach the teen.

They were slowly making progress in their relationship. Kawaki stopped swinging punched every time Naruto was trying to help him and they even managed to casually talk from time to time, but the connection was still too fragile to temper with.

But something with the image of lonely Kawaki on the swings, didn’t sit right with Naruto.

With few long studs, he approached the swings.

Kawaki didn’t say anything, when Naruto sat next to him. There was some kind of paper in his hand and it instantly caught Naruto’s attention.

“What’s that?” Naruto asked, motioning towards the paper in his hand.

“What does it look like?” Kawaki hissed back, but didn’t try to hide the note.

Okay, so Kawaki didn’t send him to hell yet. So far, so good.

“Can I know what’s on it?” Naruto knew he was pushing his luck, but he assumed if Kawaki didn’t want him around, he’d already made it clear. After a few minutes of Kawaki fiddling with the corners of the page, he passed the paper to Naruto without a word.

Naruto tried to contain his smile, when he took a good look at the note. It was a small slid of paper, clearly ripped from the notebook, with words neatly scribbled in the middle.

_Kawaki_

_I saw you playing football today. You’re not quite bad._

_Wanna hang out after school tomorrow?_

“Oh,” Naruto couldn’t stop a small smile, before turning the paper around. “Do you know who wrote it?”

Kawaki only nodded his head, his foot digging into the sand.

“So,” Naruto started, handing the note back to Kawaki. “What do you think of this?”

Kawaki’s eyes moved towards Naruto for a moment, before lowering them towards ground.

“It’s probably a joke.”

“A joke? Why would someone joke about something like that?” Naruto asked, but Kawaki gave him that look, which Naruto recognized as “are you dumb?”, so he looked at the note again. “Nah, I think someone really would like to meet with you.”

It must have triggered something in Kawaki, because his fingers tightened around the note, nearly tearing it apart.

“Then it’s childish! _He_ is childish and stupid for doing this,” he answered, kicking some sand around. He was looking back at the slip of paper in his hands, his brows furrowed. “He could have just asked in person.”

“Would you say “yes” if he asked in person?”

“It doesn’t really matter,” Kawaki answered. “After all, I can’t go out after school.”

Naruto looked at Kawaki slowly swaying on the swing, his eyes glued to the piece of paper and his heart was squeezing at the image.

At the back of his head, Naruto had a thought that it might be some collaborate ploy, to let Kawaki back on the street and away from orphanage. But Naruto’s didn’t want to believe it. His stupid heart saw the great potential of friendship, of Kawaki forming bonds with someone. He saw a trapped teenager, who couldn’t enjoy things all the teens could, because he was from the orphanage.

Naruto’s been there, done that. And it sucked.

But somehow, in his experience it sucked less, because he wasn’t alone with going through this. He didn’t want Kawaki to go alone through this.

“If you want to, you can go,” Naruto said, swaying a little more on his swing. “I don’t have to tell you how to behave and what places you should avoid. I’m not gonna go full Iruka on you.”

Kawaki let out a short laugh at that and Naruto felt himself smiling.

“But be here before 7, okay?” 

Kawaki only nodded his head. They sat like that a little bit longer, both of them lazily swaying, until Kawaki stood up from the swing, pushed the folded paper into his pocket and walked towards the building.

_Real love starts from a bond._

Few hours later, Naruto was done with his work and he was laying around in the living room. He still hadn’t seen Sasuke, but from the half empty mug of coffee standing in the kitchen, he could tell that Sasuke was home, probably sleeping in his room.

Naruto was thinking about Kawaki and his anonymous friend, when Sasuke’s bedroom door swung opened.

Uchiha didn’t even spare him one glance, he moved straight to the kitchen, with his eyes barely opened. He opened one of the cupboards, fished out some painkillers and swallowed them with a gulp of his cold coffee.

For a brief second, Naruto’s eyes caught Sasuke’s.

“Sasuke.“

He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say.

Just something. Something that would push them in the right direction. Back to the familiar grounds.

He watched like Uchiha moved towards him. He kicked at Naruto’s shin, prompting him to move his legs from the couch, before slamming his body down. Uchiha just sagged deeper into the couch, his forearms covering his eye and he let one big sigh.

“Sasuke – “ Naruto tried again, but Uchiha cut him midsentence.

“Just leave it.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he wanted just the opposite of it. He didn’t want to just leave it. He left it for a fucking twelve years without answers and look what it gave him. A fucking confession in his frog pyjama pants and a panic attack in the middle of the night.

He couldn’t ignore it. He couldn’t move on, not until he wasn’t sure. He just - He just wanted not to lose Sasuke.

Sasuke must have sensed the unnatural stillness of Naruto’s body beside him and he cracked one eye open.

“I’m sure you would be over it in day or two,” Uchiha rasped, his voice tired and bored.

“What if I won’t?”

“Sooner or later you will.”

“But what if I won’t?” Naruto pressed. “What if I never get over it?”

Sasuke’s face was still covered by his arms, so Naruto couldn’t see his expression. But one black eyes was still looking at him, unblinking. 

“Then just don’t make things awkward.”

Naruto didn’t fight the shock expression that crossed his face.

He was expecting his bags already backed up and waiting in the hall or even a damn restriction order. In the best case, he was expecting at least some boundaries being put between them, but that… he wasn’t expecting _that_.

“And that’s it?” he asked with disbelieve. “No more rules?”

“As if you would follow them,” Uchiha answered, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Naruto wanted to argue that if Sasuke didn’t want Naruto around he would disappear, but the black eyes closed and Sasuke turned his head away, ending their conversation.

Don’t make things awkward.

Naruto could do it.

He was a master of not making things awkward. It’s not like he wanted to jump Sasuke’s bones. He just wanted – He wanted – 

He sank deeper into the cushions, looking at Sasuke’s sagged body.

Tired.

Uchiha was so fucking tired.

Tired because of amount of work, because of the ungodly hour that his shift started that week. Maybe he was also tired because of the mess between them.

Naruto would apologize for causing Sasuke even more problems, but – But that wasn’t something they do. They didn’t apologize with words, so any declaration would make things _awkward_ and that’s exactly what Sasuke didn’t want.

Naruto nudged Uchiha’s hip, but Sasuke only growled and slapped Naruto’s foot away.

They were good.

They were going to be good.

_Real love is confusing._

Naruto stayed true to his words and actually things between them weren’t awkward at all. They carried on with their lives like they normally would. Naruto was bundled up in orphanage stuff, trying his best, and Sasuke was trying to not go crazy after the night shifts with some of his colleagues.

They laughed, they fought and honestly, Naruto sometimes forget that his world nearly collapsed two weeks ago.

They were currently talking with one of their neighbours right outside their building. And by “they”, Naruto meant “he”. Sasuke took a tactical step back a while ago and was just chilling in the background, his shopping bags resting next to him.

The elder lady was charming and Naruto didn’t have a heart to cut her short, but the bags in his hands started getting heavy and the lady complimented him earlier on his muscles so he couldn’t just drop them down, could he?! The lady was going on about her cat once again and Naruto felt the bags slowly slipping from his grip.

But then Sasuke stepped in and without a word took both of them from Naruto.

It was a simple gesture. Naruto’s eyes found Sasuke’s for a moment and it made his breath stuttered.

Of course, their neighbour thought it was a perfect excuse to switch subject to them and started praising how polite and sweet friends they were.

And Naruto felt something ugly curling in his chest after those words.

He knew their neighbour didn’t mean anything bad about it, actually it was a really nice remark, but it just didn’t sit right with him. Maybe because they weren’t sweet nor polite. She lived three floors above them, so she couldn’t hear how much they swore when they argued about the mess in the bathroom. Or how nasty they were for each other, when Sasuke stole the last slice of pizza.

But she didn’t have to know that.

So Naruto flashed her a big smile and said:

“That’s because we are best friends!”

After few more minutes, Sasuke tugged Naruto away from their neighbour and with a wave of the hand and one last charming smile; they were going back to their flat.

Sasuke had already unpacked most of their bags and was leaning on kitchen top with his head in his hand, watching Naruto fumbling with dishwasher.

Naruto felt Sasuke’s gaze following his movements and it wouldn’t be so weird, because Naruto knew he had tendencies to overload the dishwasher, but damn, he started to feel hot under Sasuke’s keen eyes.

“If you don’t trust me with doing dishes, then maybe you’ll move your ass and do it yourself, bastard!”

“I’ve never understood why you were doing that,” Sasuke said, his eyes following Naruto to one of the cupboards.

“I’ve told you, I didn’t know that there was a fucking savoir vivre to load a dishwasher! I’ve always throw –“

“I’m not talking about that, you moron.”

Naruto furrowed his brows and spun around to face Sasuke.

“Then what?”

Black eyes were shining despite the dark circles around them and Sasuke’s face was looking weirdly relaxed all of the sudden.

No, not relaxed.

Smug. 

Sasuke was giving him that irritating self- satisfied half-smile that Naruto hated.

“Friends.”

Naruto stopped in his track, when he heard it, but Uchiha continued.

“When someone calls us “friends”, you give that weird, overgrow smile. Like you are trying to compensate for a lie. It doesn’t happen often, mostly when you are drunk. But now, it happened again.”

Naruto felt his face burn up, his hands clutching around one of the cups still waiting to be loaded into the dishwasher. 

“That’s not true!” Naruto tried to protest, but Sasuke’s smirk didn’t wither even slightly. “It’s – it’s not a lie! You _are_ my friend.”

Uchiha hummed in response, but his assessing eyes didn’t leave Naruto.

“That’s why I’ve never understood your weird reaction,” Sasuke stated. “But now it makes sense.”

Oh.

Of course. Now it made sense, because Naruto finally understood and confessed and now Sasuke knew.

Sasuke Uchiha fucking _knew_ and even if Naruto sometimes forgot he said anything at all, Sasuke didn’t.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and let out a long sigh. It felt bad to be called out like that, especially since Naruto thought he had his feelings and facial expressions under control. Was he making the things between them awkward?

It’s not like he didn’t like being called Sasuke’s friend. It was nice to hear that others could easily see how close their relationship was, but –

But at the same times, it always felt a little bit wrong. 

‘Friends’ always sounded like limitation. ‘Friends’ never was enough to cover whatever bond he and Sasuke had. Sakura was his friend. Kiba was his friend. But Sasuke – Sasuke always was someone above every term that Naruto could think of.

But when Naruto heard it again today, it hit different.

Now, when he knew what he felt, now, when he was pretty sure that the best thing describing Sasuke would be – 

‘Friends’ sounded like a lie.

Like a lie Naruto was telling himself for nearly twelve years.

But at the end of the day – 

“That’s what you are, right?” Naruto asked, his voice too small, almost unrecognizable. “You are my friend.”

“If it hurt you that much, maybe it isn’t worth it, you dumbass” Sasuke answered his eyes not leaving Naruto’s. “Try not to call me that.”

“Then what I’m supposed to call you, when someone asks? My roommate? That’s even worse!” Naruto protested.

Sasuke thought for a while, before shrugging.

“Does it really matter? I don’t really care what people think about us. Those idiots at work think you are my wife.”

“I am what?!” Naruto was sure that his whole face was red now. “Why!?”

“Because they’re idiots.”

“But you’ve told them, that I’m not your wife, right?” 

Sasuke only smirked at him, his eyes still not leaving Naruto, soaking in all of Naruto’s frustration and embarrassment.

“You’re an asshole, Sasuke!” Naruto shouted, before throwing some dirty cloth in Sasuke’s direction.

They bickered. They laughed. 

They behaved like nothing happened.

But at the same time, there was something different about the way they manoeuvred around each other. They weren’t friends, no, they weren’t _just_ friends. They were something more. Not lovers, not fully there yet, but they were special in a way no one else was.

That thought that Sasuke thought the same, made Naruto’s heart lighter.

_Real love doesn’t have one name._

Naruto was climbing two stairs at a time. He glanced at his phone. 7:20. It was already an hour over his shift, but since Sasuke wouldn’t be done with his work since 8 pm, what was the point in rushing?

“Kawaki!” Naruto knocked on the door to one of the rooms. “You haven’t eaten yet. Are you asleep?!”

Naruto didn’t hear any sounds coming from the other side of the door, so he knocked some more.

“You know I won’t go away. I will talk until you open the door.”

Naruto could barge in. He could and probably he should, but he honestly hated it, when Iruka did it to him, when he was a teenager. And he promised himself, that he wouldn’t do it to his pupils.

This time, Naruto heard a little bit of shuffling, but the door still remained closed.

“Okay. Then I guess I’m starting a story,” Naruto leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. “’I’ll tell you about that time that Sasuke and I found a family of toads living in the backyard and I decided to make a house for them, because it was cold and raining, but Sasuke said that toads like rain and I shouldn’t move them around and –“

The door wrenched open and Naruto grinned widely, when Kawaki’s angry face flashed before him.

“I’m sick of those childhood stories of yours,” Kawaki said, but before he could slam the door closed, Naruto put his foot in between.

“Childhood stories?” Naruto asked, inviting himself into the room. “It was last month.”

Kawaki sent him one angry glare, before throwing himself on the bed. He turned his back towards Naruto, facing the wall.

“Look,” Naruto started, coming closer towards the bed. “I understand all that teenage rebellion faze, but you need to eat. You need strength to, you know, stick it to the old folks.”

Kawaki only let out a growl and tried to squeeze himself as close to the wall as possible.

Okay, so Kawaki didn’t want to talk, but something was definitely bugging him. It was safe to say that Naruto could easily annoy Kawaki to go to dining hall without getting any answers… But Naruto wanted answers. For Kawaki’s own sake.

Naruto pondered for a moment, if he could fish for some information, but Kawaki was still turned away from Naruto, waiting for Uzumaki to just give up and walk away. But he was definitely underestimating Naruto’s stubbornness.

Blue eyes moved around the room, looking for any indications of Kawaki’s mood.

Kawaki’s room was definitely on the messier side of the spectrum, but Naruto wasn’t one to judge. He was looking for something more unusual than various textbooks scattered all over the floor or one of the blankets kicked down on the floor. Finally, Naruto’s eyes landed on a piece of paper, sticking from one of the dressers.

He cautiously moved towards the furniture and snatched the paper. At first glance, it looked like some sort of letter.

_Kawaki,_

_This two weeks has been fun._

_Even if you suck at pool. And you have zero control over your strength (I still have that big ass bruise after you’ve pushed me on that tree, you asshole.) And you drink too much cheap energy drinks for your own good._

_But still. You’re pretty cool._

_I think I like you. I really like you._

_Friends, right?_

_Ps You don’t really suck at pool. I’m just better at it._

Only when Naruto read the whole thing, he knew he shouldn’t have done it.

It wasn’t anything explicit mention, but damn, Naruto felt like such a douchebag reading something so – so private.

Some poor anonymous boy was honest and vulnerable and - and it was a nice, sweet letter, who would make anyone happy rather than annoyed.

Naruto looked at Kawaki, still lying on the bed, still turned away from him.

But it made sense that Kawaki reacted that way. Despite the fact, that Kawaki has been with them for over two years, he still didn’t make that many great connections around the orphanage. Naruto saw him and Iwabee played video games in common room, he was often playing football outside with various kids on the weekends. He even sometimes played the role of bodyguard for younger girls, when some other boys were playing pranks on them.

But this was different.

It felt different, because Kawaki was here and all the kids were here and at the end of the day, they were a little bit like family. They needed at least to tolerate each other, because they were living under the same roof. They didn’t have a choice.

But that one kid –

He had a choice. He had a choice, a whole school of choices, but still –

It felt like he chose Kawaki.

It was different. It was special.

And there was affection, which was hard to handle for someone who hasn’t had much of it in his life.

With one last look towards his pupil, Naruto hurriedly placed the note in the same place, between the drawers. He rolled one of the chairs closer to the bed and sat down, his leg stretched on the duvets, his arms going behind his head.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Naruto thinking about the whole thing, Kawaki trying really hard to ignore Naruto. Ten minutes past and Naruto saw Kawaki slowly turning towards him with a sigh.

“You’re still here,” he said, his eyes narrowed.

“Yep.”

“And you’re quiet. Too quiet for you.”

“I’m getting better at that,” Naruto answered with a grin.

“You’re shift ended like two hours ago. Go home, old man.”

“Nah, my home is here too,” Naruto said, locking eyes with Kawaki. “You know, you don’t have to tell me what’s with the hunger strike, but you’re upset and you shouldn’t be alone. So I’m choosing to stay.”

Kawaki turned on his back, his arms covering his face from Naruto.

“You’re both so fucking stubborn.”

Taking from the curse, the boy was clearly talking to himself and it wasn’t really his fault that after a lifetime of listening to Sasuke’s murmur, Naruto became quit good at picking things like that.

“Yeah, well, that’s a good trail in friends.”

Half an hour and ten pancakes later, Naruto was walking through the exit door.

“Why are you so happy, you moron? It’s almost 9 pm,” Sasuke welcomed Naruto in the car as soon as the blond sat down in his seat.

“Oh, just wait till I told you, asshole.”

_Real love is stubborn._

It was one of those rare days when Sasuke got home before him.

When Naruto entered their flat, the first things he saw, were neo-bright snickers lying in the middle of their corridor. He furrowed his brows in confusion, but before he could say anything, a loud voice reached his ears.

“… and then I woke up in the pool, completely naked, floating on some kind of pink shark and that fucking dick disappeared!”

Naruto silently invited himself into his own home, promptly kicking those snickers out of his way. When he walked into the living room, Sasuke raised his eyes towards him, which prompted the other man to finally noticed Naruto.

“You’re funnier half is back, Sasuke!”

“Suigetsu! Did you kidnap Sasuke from work? ”Naruto exchanged his hand towards Suigetsu in the greeting.

“Yeah, sort of,” Suigetsu clasped their hands together and gave Naruto a half smirk. “I took him to secondary location.”

Naruto let out a short laugh and moved towards the fridge.

“See, Sasuke! Naruto can approach a good humour!”

“If you knew the danger of secondary location and still followed that guy, you deserve to be robbed,” Sasuke answered with a sigh.

“Sometimes you need to go to the secondary location, Sasuke. Especially since, you can’t do all the cool stuff in the first location.”

Naruto raised his curious gaze at the couple on the couch.

“Suigetsu’s bike got stolen by some shady block he met in the aisle way,” Sasuke explained crisply.

“I did not meet him in a fucking aisle! I met him at the party and we went to his house, like you fucking do after meeting someone at the party. You would know that if you’d actually go to one of those! Listen, he didn’t even look shady, he – ”

As enchanting as Suigetsu’s story must have been, Naruto couldn’t stop himself from shifting his attention towards Sasuke.

Uchiha was still wearing his uniform shirt, but it was fully unbuttoned, showing dark undershirt. Silver necklace shone brightly around his neck, his collarbones fully exposed. He was slightly hunched over, listening half-heartily to whatever Suigetsu was saying. His long, lean fingers were drumming on the notepad in front of him.

And he be damned, if Sasuke didn’t look sinful.

He was always aware that Uchiha was good looking. Hell, Naruto might be oblivious sometimes, but for sure he wasn’t blind. He always thought that Sasuke’s good looks were in some way balancing his terrible personality, but when he actually got to know Sasuke and discovered that Uchiha was actually a decent human being, Naruto knew it was just simply unfair. Sasuke was a whole package, smart, handsome, considerate, but also a dick, aloof but bold, interesting –

Complicated.

Real.

It wasn’t the first time that Naruto was drawn by Sasuke’s looks. But somehow, today, it hit different. Maybe it was because of the shift in their relationship, maybe because Sasuke was back on the morning shift and he finally was able to sleep at night, maybe it was the way Sasuke was nonchalantly hunched over, maybe it was a fucking uniform –

Naruto let his eyes roamed over Sasuke’s body one more time. Yeah, it might be it. Naruto was definitely attracted to Sasuke.

Somehow Suigetsu was now talking how Sasuke’s boss couldn’t stand his bright and barely clothed persona at the precinct.

So that’s why Sasuke was home early. Now Naruto saw that Suigetsu actually had one of Sasuke’s sweaters, haphazardly threw around his shoulders. He should have been paying attention to Suigetsu’s story, but Naruto was more interested in Sasuke’s legs muscles flexing under the tight slacks, how his Adam’s apple was moving when he swallowed, how his jaws tensed when Suigetsu became too loud for Uchiha’s liking.

Naruto should have been paying attention to Suigetsu, because then, he wouldn’t be caught staring directly into Sasuke’s eyes.

Naruto should have felt shame for ogling Sasuke.

He should and he actually was starting to feel the burn creeping on the back of his neck, but Uchiha’s lips twitched and Naruto couldn’t look away.

Sasuke hold his gaze for a moment longer, assessing, unblinking, but apparently Suigetsu must have said something that caught his attention, because he broke their eye-contact to write something down in the notepad.

“I’m telling you,” Suigetsu’s words were now pointed in Naruto’s direction and thank god, Naruto was actually able to peel his eyes from Sasuke in time to catch Suigetsu’s gaze. “Now, every time I’ll met someone I would tell them right away that my friends are cops and lawyers and if they would try to pull some shit after that, they would have fucking balls – “

Suigetsu was going on and on and Naruto couldn’t even tell what he was talking about anymore, because Sasuke’s eyes were back on him and Naruto couldn’t focus on anything else.

Sasuke always did that to him. Somehow, no matter how busy Naruto was, Sasuke would always steal his attention.

Sometimes it helped.

Especially, when his thoughts were getting intrusive, he would just take a deep breath and look at Sasuke to calm down.

Sometimes Naruto just looked at Sasuke, because the bastard was just right next to him, with his long legs, slim waist and half-smiles. And Naruto felt shame that he couldn’t look away, that his heart was betraying him, that he was betraying his best friend thinking about him it that way. But now – Now, it felt different.

They held each other gazes and Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at him, that smirk still playing on his lips.

Naruto got it.

It was a challenge.

Naruto gave Sasuke one of his own smirks, leaning his back against the fridge.

“I can do it all day,” he mouthed to Sasuke.

Uchiha arched his brow at him with a silent “bring it on.”

And for a moment, that was everything that existed.

Him, standing in the middle in the kitchen, forgetting why he even came here in the first place and Sasuke – Sasuke, in his uniform, moving under Naruto’s keen eyes, looking at him like the didn’t want Naruto to stop.

“What the fuck is going on?”

And the spell was broken.

Naruto moved his eyes towards Suigetsu, who was looking at him with pinched expression.

“Fuck, Uzumaki, you’re even less subtle than normal,” Suigetsu shivered and pointed at Sasuke. “And since when you took your head from your ass? You’re fucking, are you? Gross! I feel gross by just looking at you!”

Sasuke closed his notepad with a loud slap and moved to stretch his limps.

“My shift is over, Suigetsu. Come tomorrow to the precinct to give your testimony.”

“What?!” Suigetsu shouted, pointing accusatory finger at Sasuke. ”Then what the fuck I was giving you right now?!”

“A headache.”

Naruto couldn’t help but laugh at that comment and even though Suigetsu was now sending them both middle fingers as he moved towards the door, Sasuke’s eyes found their way back to Naruto.

And Naruto’s heart was a sucker for those eyes.

_Real love is a never – ending challenge._

Saturday was a movie night and Naruto and Sasuke were hosting.

Part of Naruto was glad that it would only be Sakura and Ino, because he actually didn’t have it in him to prepare anything. He barely made it outside of the shower, before his friends came stumbling down into their flat. Fortunately, girls came with their own wine and even brought some snacks, somehow sensing that the boys wouldn’t be prepared and somehow in the meantime, Sasuke managed to make their living room a little tidier than the normal mess.

Naruto took upon himself to at least get some pizzas and was now squeezing himself between the couple launching on the couch to put down the boxes. Sasuke wasn’t around, which meant that Naruto was left with two bickering girls in the living room.

“Ino! You’re supposed to pour around one-third of the glass!”

“What’s the point of that if I know I’m gonna end up drinking the whole glass?” Ino asked, dangerously swirling her overfilled glass in her hand.

“Where’s Sasuke?” Naruto started walking towards the kitchen, but Ino pushed him towards the arm chair and vaguely motioned towards Sasuke’s bedroom.

“He’s changing or something. But come one, Naruto. Back me up!”

Naruto made himself comfortable in the armchair, taking a sip of his own beer. He pondered for a moment, thinking about Sakura’s more relaxed and bold personality after the alcohol and from the way Ino was looking at him, there was only one correct answer.

“Ino has a point.”

“See? The host has spoken,” Ino said and exchanged her arm to knock her glass with Naruto’s bottle. “You’ll stop complaining after you’ll down your glass. Come on, floweret, bottoms up!”

After few minutes Sasuke emerged from his room, nodding at the girls and moving towards the kitchen to grab some beer for himself.

Naruto was trying to snatch remote control from Ino’s hand, when he felt cold fingers moving over his exposed neck.

The touch couldn’t last more than few seconds, but Naruto’s felt the electricity running down his spine. It made the pit in his stomach opened; the pleasant fire in his underbelly came to life, the trace of the fingers burning his nape.

Naruto lifted his head so quickly, his eyes following after Sasuke’s retreating figure.

That fucking prick.

Uchiha might have some idea, that Naruto’s neck was a sensitive place, but maybe he didn’t know what those ghostly touches did to the blond.

He couldn’t know, because if he knew – If he knew that it meant he was doing this on purpose.

He was messing with Naruto on purpose.

Naruto watched Sasuke pulling one of the beers from the fridge, tossing the bottle cap somewhere on the counter, before turning towards him. And that bastard was smirking at him. His mouth around the bottle, eyes shining, pulling, amused.

Naruto bit down his lips.

It was a dangerous zone. Playing Sasuke’s games was always dangerous, but playing it while being drunk was borderline stupid.

And Naruto felt too sober for all of this. 

Naruto’s eyes followed Sasuke to the other unoccupied armchair on the other side of the living room.

He sat as far away from Naruto as possible, which was supposed to be good, but Naruto knew better. No distance would stop Sasuke from being a little shit.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, but Uchiha only shrugged nonchalantly.

It is going to be a long night.

_Real love is a game –_

Ino and Sakura were trying to pick a movie, but Naruto didn’t pay them much attention.

Sasuke moved the only garlic dip to his side of the table and Naruto was sitting too comfortably to move his ass over there. He was seconds away from throwing a pillow at Sasuke’s smug face, but Ino’s loud voice, stopped him.

“Oh! We’re watching this!”

He moved his eyes to the screen and almost choked on his pizza bite.

“No! Not a romantic comedy, Ino!” Sakura winced, trying to take away the remote from the blonde. “You know I don’t like that type of movies.”

“Sakura, it’s weekend! I’m not gonna waste my free time watching a sad woman riding a train for two hours.”

“Wha – Ino! The movie is not about that!”

Naruto shot a quick look towards Sasuke, but Uchiha didn’t seem to be bothered by the movie. Black eyes were moving over the synopsis, his leg dangling over the arm rest, head tipped slightly backwards. He looked relaxed, maybe even a little bit bored, definitely tuning down all the loud noises in the background. 

Naruto knew he stared.

He stared at Sasuke’s profile for so long, that black eyes suddenly snapped to him.

That bastard didn’t even move his head, just his eyes blinked back at Naruto, trapping him one more time. 

He knew that he was toeing the line, constantly looking at Sasuke and not moving his gaze away in time, but he could blame his slower reflex on the third beer, he was nursing in his hand. Because it definitely wasn’t because he wanted to be caught staring at Sasuke. And it definitely wasn’t making his heart clenched in his chest.

“Naruto, you like romances, right?”

Once again, Naruto was the one who broke their eye contact.

“Um,” Naruto started, suddenly dragged into conversation. “I mean, I also like other types of movies.”

After few minutes of arguing, in the end, Naruto didn’t mind, Sasuke didn’t care and Sakura was outvoted.

It was relatively peaceful for the most parts. Only Sakura was making some small comments now and then, but every time, Ino would jab her in the side and Sakura became quiet after that. Naruto also heard Sasuke sighing few times, when some exceptionally cheesy scene happened.

“I just don’t understand how you two can enjoy that,” Sakura said when two characters were dancing under the stars, looking each other in the eyes and laughing. “It’s not like things like that happened in real life.”

“We danced on the rooftop under the stars,” Ino answered without missing a beat.

Sakura’s cheeks became red and she looked at Ino like she said something scandalous.

“But – But not like that!” Sakura tried to defend her opinion. “We didn’t – “

“Calm down, big head. It’s not like you were stood up, you came to me crying and I went to that party with you. It’s nothing like in the movie.”

Sakura looked at Ino with big, shocked eyes and for a moment Naruto thought that the glass in her hand would snap in half. It became too tense too quickly for his liking.

“It’s just an movie, Sakura,” Naruto started, hoping that he would draw away the attention from his friend. “I like it not because of all that overdone cute shit going on. Hell, I think I would deck the guy in his face if he showed up under my window like that.”

He heard Sasuke gave a short laugh at that and Naruto smiled to himself. He felt that atmosphere between Ino and Sakura eased out a little, but still there was some distance between them that wasn’t there before. He shot Sasuke one quick look, before, his eyes were back to Sakura. 

“But you believe in love, right, Sakura?” Naruto asked, trying sound as casual as possible.

“Y – yes, of course,” Sakura answered, shifting a little bit on the couch. “But not in something like this. It’s not love. They met two days ago and that guy is already planning their wedding!”

“But it doesn’t mean it can’t happen. It might be rare; to fall in love at first sight and be sure that the person is the one and only after few days, but it’s not impossible I mean, it might be hard for you to see this as something realistic, because that’s not exactly how your love story would go. Maybe your love story would be even more cheesy, or maybe less romantic. Maybe it would go on for twenty years, before you would understand what was going on. Or maybe, your story would be similar to theirs, but you wouldn’t even notice.”

Naruto saw how Ino was boring her eyes into him, before turning them towards their carpet. He took a big gulp of his beer before continuing.

“But it’s not about all of that. I like it because when you look at those couples in movies, you know they would end up together. Even if they fell in love, they don’t know how their story gonna end. They just woke up one day and there was that moment, when they were like ‘hey, life wouldn’t have a meaning without that person.’ They may have their doubts, because they think that they don’t fit together, or they don’t deserve each other, or the other person doesn’t feel the same – But they don’t question their love. They love and it’s madness and – and sometimes fighting and arguing and – other stuff, but we watch those two idiots just trying. And even if real love isn’t as simple as hour and a half movie wants you to believe, it still gives you hope. For your own love. For your own happy ending.“

Naruto’s hand moved to his nape, tugging a little on the longer strands of his hair and waiting for his friends’ response. After few minutes of tense silence and more nervous tugging at his hair, Uzumaki looked around the room to saw reactions on his friends’ faces.

The first one that he noticed was Sakura. She was still blushing, her hands firmly clasped around the wine glass, looking somewhere in the direction of the front door, her head turned away from Ino. Which now, when Naruto looked at her, wasn’t in a better state. Her blue eyes were glued to the ground, her chest moving up and down, like she was trying to calm her breath – 

And then, there was Sasuke –

Sitting in the far corner of the room, his head resting on his hand, lips slightly parted, eyes unreadable, but looking straight at Naruto.

If Sasuke wanted, he could steal Naruto’s soul, just looking at him like that. His heart was long gone, beating as loudly as it could every time Uchiha even looked at him.

But now, Naruto was looking back at Sasuke.

And it felt… different.

“Damn, Naruto, you’re so gay,” Ino was the first one to break the silence. Before he could turn around towards her, one of the pillows hit him in the head.

“What do you mean?! You’re also like romances! You’re as guilty as I am!”

“But I’m watching it for hot people, not for the sappy reasons!”

For the rest of the evening, Naruto didn’t comment how Sakura inched closer to Ino on the couch, he didn’t comment on the way Ino’s elbow was resting on Sakura’s thigh, but more importantly he didn’t comment on how Sasuke’s eyes were stuck on him for the rest of the movie.

And Naruto’s stupid little heart couldn’t get enough.

_Real love is a game and sometimes you don’t know the rules._

Following week was awful.

On Tuesday, Naruto felt like disappearing from the surface. All consequences be damned.

He didn’t even bother to take his shoes off, when he walked into their apartment. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, so Naruto dragged himself straight to Uchiha’s bedroom. His door was slightly open, so Naruto nudged them with his foot, slowly slipping past them into the room.

Sasuke was lying on his bed, his arms covering his eyes, his legs still on the ground. He didn’t move when Naruto loudly dumped the bag of takeout food on Uchiha’s desk.

Naruto was ready to leave Sasuke alone, but hesitated.

For a moment, Naruto debated, if he could lie next to Sasuke.

Before the confession, Naruto would just slammed his body right next to Sasuke, even tried to push him off his own bed, but now… Now sometimes he would pause and think. Wouldn’t it be too much now? Wouldn’t it be awkward to lie on the same bed?

“You’re thinking too loud, moron,” Uchiha said, before tapping the empty space next to him.

Naruto felt too tired to think too much of the consequences and the space next to Sasuke looked exactly like a spot saved for Naruto to take.

So he did.

When his head hit the blanket, he let out a loud sigh. His eyes drifted to the ceiling and he took a deep breath. Sasuke’s scent was lingering on the duvets and Naruto felt a little lighter.

Here, it was home.

Naruto could lay here for the rest of his life, feeling his muscles relaxing, his thoughts slowing down, his heart growing twice its size.

He moved his head to the left and Sasuke was staring back at him. His arms were now above his head; his hair was still damp, splayed around like a halo, they were so close that Naruto could see a small spot underneath Sasuke’s eye, a light scar in the middle of his forehead, his blown irises, his –

“Sasuke.”

The word slipped past Naruto’s lips without thinking.

His voice small, barely a whisper, must have triggered something in Sasuke, because Uchiha’s eyes sharpened.

Shit, so he was making things awkward.

Naruto felt a small pang in his heart and was ready to lift himself from the bed, but Sasuke spoke first.

“You,” he started. “You say my name that way.”

Sasuke was barely few centimetres away and even if there was no one else in the flat, he whispered his words, like they were too fragile to say them louder. When Naruto didn’t say anything, Sasuke continued.

“You say my name like you didn’t mean to say it. Like if you could, you would take it back. But at the same time, it comes from such a vulnerable place within you, that it means even more. You’re saying it, like it means more than just my name.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke, the tiredness still in his bones, the softness of the duvets making him numb. He was too exhausted to argue, too exhausted to feel embarrassed. So he just looked at Sasuke, in all his evening glory, spread on the bed, his eyes tired but shining and maybe it meant something more. Maybe it always did.

Naruto just let himself say it again.

“Sasuke,” he breathed. And again. “Sasuke. Sa– “

“I know,” Sasuke breathed back, his hand tapping against Naruto’s chest. “I know, you moron.”

Naruto let out a sigh, his eyes closing for a brief moment.

Sasuke knew.

Sasuke knew and he didn’t push him away. That’s all Naruto asked for.

But somewhere in the back of his head, there was this desire to do things that he wasn’t supposed to.

He was thinking about reaching, about lacing his fingers with Sasuke’s, he was thinking about leaning forward and tasting Sasuke’s lips, he was thinking about long, dark strands of hair tickling his nose, he was thinking about Sasuke’s laugh, Sasuke’s morning voice, Sasuke’s favourite coffee, Sasuke’s stubbornness, Sasuke’s strength, he was thinking –

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke –

When he opened his eyes, Sasuke was still there. There was a faint smile playing on his lips and Naruto couldn’t help but grin back.

His ringtone was loud and unwelcomed, his phone angrily vibrating in his pocket. He should probably get this, it might be important, he should answer it, but Sasuke was looking at him like that and Naruto didn’t want to move.

“Just a little longer,” he whispered.

His phone buzzed few more times and Naruto let out a long sigh before digging it out of his pocket.

Somehow, coming back to reality wasn’t so harsh.

Maybe because after Naruto picked up his phone, he didn’t understand a word Hinata was saying. Or maybe because Sasuke’s hand was still lingering on his chest, his palm curling just over Naruto’s loudly beating heart.

_Real love was hiding in whispered words._

“Hinata, what happened?”

He saw her nervously shuffling at the landing, nearly jumping when she saw him approaching.

“N-Naruto, I’m sorry, I know it’s your free time, but I saw Kawaki and you said to keep you updated and – and,” Hinata was stuttering, her hands bawling at her sides.

When Hinata called, Naruto didn’t pick up much from her stuttered words over the phone. He got “Kawaki” and “fight” and that was enough to get his body into motion. Before he even hanged up, he was already moving towards the front door, Sasuke close on his heels. 

He didn’t have to do it. It wasn’t Sasuke’s job to care about Naruto’s pupils.

But he did.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Naruto whispered back, motioning towards the room. “Is he alright?”

Hinata nodded.

“His nose is bleeding and his cheek is swollen, I tried to patch him up, but he’s really angry, I – I haven’t seen him like this in a long time. He came from school like that. He was trying to sneak in, but I caught him and he – he was so angry, Naruto, I – “

“Okay, I got it, Hinata. Thank you.”

She nodded her head one more time, her eyes moving towards Sasuke for a split second, before walking towards the end of the hall. Naruto took one big breath before wrenching the door open.

Kawaki was standing on the left side of the room, his back leaning against a wardrobe, his head tipped back, bloody tissues piling at his feet.

The moment, Kawaki’s eyes met Naruto, the same old cold sparks ignited in his eyes. He was preparing himself for a fight and Naruto knew that if it wasn’t for a nosebleed, he would be already catching Kawaki’s fists aiming at him. But then steel eyes moved behind Uzumaki and Kawaki stilled.

“Why the fuck are you here?” Kawaki snarled, question directed at Sasuke.

“Why you have a bloody nose?” Sasuke said back, closing the door behind them.

“It’s not your fucking business, cop!”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Naruto interfered, when he saw Kawaki opening his mouth again.

Now, when Naruto saw Kawaki burning eyes, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to bring Sasuke with him.

Kawaki knew Sasuke was a police officer, they butted heads few times already, but Naruto thought that Kawaki was starting to trust Sasuke a little bit. Taking into account how many times Sasuke saved his ass, how many times he stirred him out of trouble.

But now Kawaki was looking like he was ready to attack Sasuke in any given moment, like he was waiting for Sasuke to say more things to just launch himself at him.

“Lower your head,” Sasuke said. “Apply some pressure to the bridge of your nose, if you want it to stop bleeding.”

Naruto saw the “fuck you” forming on Kawaki’s mouth, his furious eyes not leaving Sasuke’s.

Sasuke looked unimpressed, leaning casually against one of the walls near the door. And maybe Kawaki’s looks could intimidate, but now Naruto couldn’t shake the feeling that he looked rather small, in the dark of the room, with his hands trying to stop the bleeding.

After few angry snarls, Kawaki lowered his head.

“Just - Just what the heck happened, Kawaki?” Naruto asked.

Naruto didn’t expect Kawaki to tell him anything so easily, but it was a good starting point as any other.

They stood there in silence; Kawaki’s sniffing being the only sound that would break the quiet of the room.

They could stand like that forever; Naruto knew that, because Kawaki could be so stubborn. But Naruto needed to know, he desperately needed to know how big of a mess it was to repair the damage.

“Okay, honestly, I don’t give a shit what happened,” Naruto started again. He felt Kawaki’s burning gaze on him. “I know you’re a good kid, Kawaki, you wouldn’t do it, if you didn’t have to. I just need to know your side of the story, to be able to defend you, before your principal’s call – “

“The principal won’t call.”

Naruto moved his eyes towards Kawaki, before wiping his head towards Sasuke. Oh god, did Kawaki do something to the principal?!

“She won’t call, because she doesn’t know,” Kawaki continued. “I wouldn’t fight in school, I’m not stupid.”

Okay, that was… something. Naruto nodded his head, relaxing a little bit. Maybe the damage wasn’t so bad.

“So who did this to you?”

From the way Kawaki’s fists bawled at his sides, Naruto got that it was a wrong question to ask. His brows furrowed again and he was back in his defensive mode.

“Okay, okay, don’t tell me if you don’t want to,” Naruto said, raising his hands in peaceful manner. “But are they okay? You can throw some mean punches, I sure know that.”

“I guess so,” Kawaki answered and there wasn’t much heat in his voice this time. “He’s got a thick scull.”

“Okay, so the kid is safe, yes? You are safe? No angry parents calling later? Just some random fight between two friends?”

And there it was again, the tense posture, the heat in his glare and Naruto thought that this time he would actually get punched, but Kawaki just burst into incoherent screams.

“I didn’t mean to hit him! He’s my friend! He said that - he fucking said that we were, we will – And then, then that note and I tried to ignore him, but he’s so blunt and stupid – he said those embarrassing things! He wanted to be more! He betrayed me! And I didn’t know what to do! He just said it! He fucking said it that he – I – and – and,” Kawaki was trying to catch his breath, his bruised hand clenching around his heart, last of the words whispered. “He’s my friend, but now I don’t know.”

Naruto looked at Kawaki’s hunched body, his head hanged low. He was trying to hide the redness of his cheeks, he was trying to hide his burning eyes, but Naruto didn’t have to see it, to know how he felt. He was trying to understand the whole situation, but honestly it was almost impossible to catch what happened from Kawaki’s frantic shouts.

Naruto was tempted to come closer and just simply hug Kawaki, but he knew better than that. Kawaki was still unstable after his outburst and Naruto was thinking what he could do to ground Kawaki, to show his support, to stop his heart from breaking.

“Can’t he be both?”

Naruto turned his head in the same time that Kawaki raised his. He was looking at Sasuke, like he just now remembered that he was also in the room.

“What?” Kawaki asked, still little bit out of breath.

“Can’t he be both?” Sasuke repeated calmly. “Your best friend and something more. Those two things are not mutually exclusive.”

Kawaki looked at Sasuke like he said something outrageous. But, at the same time, Kawaki’s fist slowly unclenched and his posture straightened. Naruto could tell that the more Kawaki thought about Sasuke’s words, the more anger escaped from his body, until Kawaki’s face was blank.

“But he lied to me,” Kawaki hissed, trying to argue with Uchiha.

“Not necessary,” Sasuke answered, shrugging. “Just because he feels a little more than before, it doesn’t mean it would take something away from your friendship.”

“I don’t –“ Kawaki tried, but his voice was hoarse from screaming and it came out softer than he intended. “But I don’t know how I feel about him.”

Naruto caught Sasuke’s eyes for a moment, before Uchiha was staring back at the boy.

“So give it time. You don’t have to make your decision right now. Is he pressuring you to give him your answer?” Kawaki slowly shook his head and Sasuke stepped closer to the exit. “Then don’t pressure yourself. If he already knows how he feels about you, than good for him. But I can assure you, that you are still his friend, so treat him as one. And somewhere along the way, you would figure out how you feel.”

Naruto wasn’t sure which expression right now was more ridiculous, his or Kawaki’s.

Kawaki was looking at Sasuke like he was ready to argue, but whatever arguments he had, must have died on his lips, leaving him with gaping mouth. He couldn’t hold Sasuke’s gaze any longer, so he lowered his eyes on the ground and slammed on the nearest chair.

And Naruto. Naruto was looking at Sasuke with widen eyes, his adoration painted all over his face. His heart was hammering so hard that Naruto was almost certain he was going through heart attack, because that – That was the man Naruto loved.

He looked so indifferent, with his blank face and nonchalant pose, but Naruto knew, Sasuke cared. He fucking cared about Kawaki, about all of those poor fucking kids in orphanage. He cared about Naruto – 

He cared because –

Naruto turned his head towards Kawaki.

“It feels like quite a mess, ha?” Naruto started with an easy smile. “But whatever you’re thinking about, whatever you’re going through right now, you’re no longer alone in it. And if your friend is as stubborn as you said he is, you’ve got yourself a lifetime bond.”

Naruto assured him and sent him a big grin.

“I’m happy for you, Kawaki.”

Kawaki didn’t return the smile, but the tips of his ears were still flaming red and he nodded few times, before turning towards his window.

_Real love happens at different points for different people._

After the door to Kawaki’s room closed, Naruto felt the tiredness sipping back into his bones.

He didn’t have enough energy to retell Hinata everything, so he only said few words about how everything was good and how she should check on Kawaki later. 

He waved her goodbye, catching up to Sasuke.

“Well, look at you, Mister Child Consoler,” Naruto said playfully, jabbing Sasuke between ribs. Uchiha swatted his hand away.

“Teens” Sasuke snarled back. “They are so dramatic. I don’t know how you can handle them every day.”

“Well, I have my fair share of dealing with your dramatic ass during our teenage years, so I have a lot of practise.”

Sasuke pushed him in the shoulder, before moving towards his car.

“I wasn’t dramatic,” he huffed.

“Oh, do I need to remind you that one time you staged a fucking rebellion against the whole orphanage administration?” Naruto sat down in his sit, counting on his fingers. “Or that time you weren’t talking for a whole damn year, just because you found people annoying. Or maybe I need to tell you how – “

“Okay, one more word, Uzumaki, and I’m throwing you out on the highway.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke with gummy smile, his eyes shining with happiness.

“See? Still very dramatic.”

He was tired as hell, his head lolled backwards, his hand barely covering his yawn. When he looked at Sasuke, he could tell that his friend wasn’t in any better condition. Uchiha was after his twelve hour shift. He should have been sleeping right now, he should have been relaxing, letting his body rest.

But he was here. With Naruto.

He was always with Naruto.

His – His - 

“Sasuke.”

When Sasuke smiled at him, Naruto swore his heart was about to burst from happiness.

_Real love makes tiredness bearable, when I see your smile._

On Saturday, movie night was cancelled because of some vague reasons. But somehow Naruto didn’t have it in him to argue with Ino. Of course it would be great to meet with his friends, but after such an intense, draining week, he really could use some self-care. So he showered, put on some cosy sweats and dived into his bed with a bag of chips.

He was in the middle of devouring his snack, when he heard a characteristic clunking of glass.

“Interested?” Sasuke asked casually, tipping one of the bottles towards Naruto.

“Hell yeah!”

Uchiha moved towards him, passing him his beer, but he didn’t move back to the corridor. Naruto raised his head and saw Sasuke staring at his laptop, some movie paused in the middle of the scene.

“It’s a romance,” Naruto said, like he was trying to explain himself, but Sasuke only shook his head with a smirk.

“Of course, it is. Didn’t expect anything else,” and before Naruto could send him to hell, Sasuke was tugging at his blanket. “Move your ass.”

Naruto let him climbed into his bed, his laptop now lying between both of them. 

They didn’t make it far without throwing some comments about how ridiculous the main protagonist was, or how the main couple lack the chemistry, and honestly, Naruto didn’t even remember much from the plot.

But he remembered Sasuke’s laugh, how warm Sasuke’s hands were, when he tried to push Naruto out of the way, how he tipped his head almost resting it on Naruto’s shoulder.

Almost, but not quite there yet.

There was a silent moment between them. They were sipping their beers, when the blonde girl finally understood that she was in love with her co-worker. Naruto smiled at the scene and he stole one quick glance towards Sasuke. But Uchiha was already looking at him.

“When was your moment?”

Naruto blinked once, twice and Sasuke blinked back, and oh, oh so Sasuke was asking him –

“Why do you want to know?” Naruto asked, fiddling with his beer bottle. “You want to tease me about it?”

“I’ve got enough material to tease you for the rest of your life, idiot,” Sasuke answered. “I’m just curious.”

Naruto thought about it before.

Even though, Naruto truly understood what he was feeling during the movie marathon few weeks ago, he also was wandering if there ever in his life was a moment that might have indicated his feelings for Sasuke. And then it hit him. 

However, Naruto wasn’t sure if he wanted Sasuke to know. He wasn’t sure, because –

The confession would leave him even more vulnerable.

He knew that he was already parading with his heart on his sleeve and his feelings in the open, but it would put a nail to his coffin. It was such an embarrassing and raw moment and if Sasuke hadn’t thought that he was a creep yet, he would definitely think that after the story.

It would be awkward. 

It would be not friendly like. It would open something in Naruto that he wasn’t sure if he would be able to close after.

But Sasuke was looking at him with his dumb black eyes and Naruto just couldn’t refuse.

“You’re gonna laugh at me,” he tried one more time, hoping that maybe Sasuke would let go of the topic. But Sasuke only shrugged, his arms pressing even closer to Naruto, before saying:

“Nothing out of ordinary.”

Naruto took one big gulp from the bottle, trying to swallow all the words, but it was already too late.

“It’s stupid, “he said and tipped his head backwards, before continuing. “ But – But it all started, when that creepy dude took you from orphanage. You were supposed to move to a different country and you were, like, going next day. It was so out of the blue and it was such a fucking mess. I just - I was trying to be happy for you, because you were getting out and all, but I just couldn’t, because you were leaving me. First time in my life, I thought that I could have something good for longer, but then you were moving away. And I was stupid. I didn’t know how to tell you that I don’t want you to go. So I punched you. I punched you and you punched me back and we fought and there was blood and we were fucking screaming at each other and – Fuck, it was ruthless, Sasuke. I don’t even remember half of the fight, I just remember the way you were looking at me, I remember feeling so fucking guilty and selfish. You were just a kid, trying to get out and fighting for your better future and I – I was trying to fight for mine. But there was no good future without you. So, I was fighting _for_ you _with_ you.”

Naruto needed to take a swing of his beer to shut himself up. That was enough, it should be enough.

Because Sasuke probably didn’t even remember that, it was so long ago – 

But Naruto remembered. 

He remembered that they almost killed each other that night. He remembered when he woke up next day and Sasuke was gone, no trace of him left in their room. He remembered the bruises that Sasuke left all over his body. He remembered how he had bawled his eyes out, when the last bruise disappeared. How the pain hadn’t ceased after that. How he couldn’t think about anything other than Sasuke. How much his heart was hurting and beating and breaking - breaking – breaking –

But it wouldn’t break completely.

He wouldn’t say Sasuke that. He wouldn’t, because it would freak him out, it would shut him down.

He wouldn’t, because Naruto wasn’t good with describing his feelings and he wouldn’t be able say half the shit he felt right now.

But alcohol was gone too soon and they were sitting in silence, the movie forgotten and Naruto didn’t dare to look at Sasuke just yet. He didn’t even know when, but his hand was gripping a front of his shirt, his heart hammering in his chest.

“There was a lot of going on in here,” Naruto said, tapping at his heart. “I guess, it always is, but it’s different when it comes to you. I just didn’t understand it at first.”

“Moron,” Sasuke whispered to him and Naruto raised his head a little. It was a first thing Sasuke said in a while. “You were thirteen, Naruto, you were just a kid and you couldn’t possible – “

“That’s why I was pissed at first,” Naruto interrupted. “I was thirteen and so fucking pissed, Sasuke, I thought I would destroy the whole building just because someone’s mentioned your name. I was so fucking angry at everyone. At Iruka that he let you go, at you, that you agreed and left me alone, I was angry at myself that I was such a fucking poor friend. Then, I was fourteen and I thought I knew everything. Yeah, I know how it sounds, me, the biggest idiot thought he knew everything. But at least I always knew what I felt. I felt jealousy, I felt pain, I felt loneliness. But it was different. You left and everything was different and I wasn’t sure what I knew, how I felt. And then, I was fifteen.”

Naruto felt Sasuke’s weight on his shoulder. He was tempted to look in his direction, but it was too dangerous to look at Sasuke just now. Especially, since they both knew what would come next.

“I was fifteen and you were back. You looked different, but at the same time so familiar and – and my heart wouldn’t stop beating so damn hard and part of me knew right away. Part of me knew – part of me knew but –”

Naruto’s hand tightened around the bottle, words stuck in his throat.

It wasn’t the end of the story.

It wasn’t even the half of shit Naruto went through trying to understand how he felt. Who Sasuke was to him.

It took Naruto half his life to understand his feelings; it took him a minute to confess.

It would take him a life time to recover after all of that.

“I still don’t understand how you can still – “ it was Sasuke’s turn to stumble around his words. Naruto waited for Sasuke to finish, but Uchiha only nudged his arm with his elbow, prompting Naruto to fill the gap.

A humourless laugh left his lips before Naruto could stop it. He already said too much, but Uchiha was still asking for more.

He should have said that it was two months ago, when he watched some rom-com and Sasuke would have needed to take it for an answer. But no, Naruto needed to make the situation more difficult for himself.

“You don’t understand how after twelve years I can still feel it?” Naruto finished Sasuke’s question and shrugged. “I don’t really know. It’s just – It always was you, Sasuke.”

“What a poor choice.”

Those words finally broke something in Naruto. Without thinking, his head wiped towards Sasuke. Uchiha was looking at him, his eyes burning and glistening and Naruto’s own eyes widened, but Sasuke was turning his head away from him –

“We’re not in orphanage anymore. You can choose anyone you want, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered back.

But Naruto couldn’t look away.

He couldn’t when Sasuke was so close, his Adam’s apple moving when he swallowed, his cheek glistening. If he could move, he would reach and turn Sasuke around. If he could, he would tell Sasuke to look at him, he would wipe the tear traces from his cheek, but Naruto could only look. And talk.

“I think I’m gonna stick with my choice,” he said, nudging Uchiha playfully. “Beside, you know too much embarrassing shit about me. I need to keep you close.”

Even though Sasuke’s face was still turn away from him, Naruto could say a small smile creeping on Uchiha’s lips. 

“Twenty five and still a moron.”

_Real love is hard to explain, but still, you want to try._

“Sasuke! Have you seen my wa – “

Naruto stumbled into the living room from the bathroom. It was a second time this week that he couldn’t locate his wallet. Last time, it magically disappeared, it took him three hours to look everywhere around the apartment and in the end, ask Sasuke for help. After few minutes, Uchiha reappeared in Naruto’s room and threw a wallet right at Naruto’s head.

So Naruto obviously learnt from his mistakes.

Now it only took him an hour to ask Sasuke for help.

But after he moved towards the living room, his words died in his throat, when he saw Sasuke.

Uchiha was standing on their small balcony, resting his arms on the railings, his eyes stuck on the road outside their apartment.

The familiarity of the setting, Uchiha in his grey hoodie, illuminated by the kitchen light, looking soft, unbothered, deep in thought, made Naruto’s heart double in size.

Naruto felt almost bad disturbing one of very rare peaceful moments, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was a perfect space right next to Sasuke that was saved for Naruto. 

“Whatcha doing?” Naruto poked his head through their balcony door.

Uchiha didn’t turn around to look at him, he took a swing from his mug, his eyes not leaving the road underneath them.

“What does it look like, moron?” he said, when Naruto moved to stand next to him.

“It looks like you’re being fucking mean, you asshole!”

Naruto was sure that Uchiha’s hand shoot in his direction to punch him the arm, but he was surprise, when Sasuke’s cold finger landed on his mouth.

“Quiet, you idiot,” Uchiha hissed and before Naruto could prey his hand away, Sasuke tipped his head towards the road.

Naruto squeezed himself closer to Sasuke, following Uchiha’s line of view. It wasn’t anything interesting outside, just some people walking around. It was a late afternoon, setting sun casting long shadows on the pavement, most people bundled in homes with their families. Naruto was about say that Sasuke was being really weird and creepy and there was nothing interesting there, but his eyes caught something familiar.

“Is it – “Naruto started, but Sasuke silenced him with one glance.

On the road, right outside his building Naruto saw familiar blond – black hair and worn jeans jacket and –

Kawaki was walking outside their apartment, with his hands in his pockets, smiling easily at the person next to him. Naruto’s eyes moved to the figure next to the teen, but he furrowed his brows. The boy next to him was lazily pushing himself of the skateboard, but the black hood of his blouse was completely covering his face. Naruto was cranking his head, trying to catch a glimpse of the other boy’s face, but when he felt a slight yank on his T-shirt and Sasuke’s eyes came into view, he knew that he couldn’t be able to see it.

“Kids these days and their damn hoods,” Naruto cursed quietly. “I didn’t catch his face.”

“You might have a chance another time,” Uchiha answered. “He’s walking Kawaki home after his football practices, every Monday and Wednesday.”

“How do you kn– “ Naruto started, but then he was looking at Sasuke’s passive face and he started grinning wide. “You checked that kid, didn’t you?”

“Better know what Kawaki’s company is.”

Naruto hummed to himself, his eyes following the two figures slowly moving away from them. He prompted his elbows on the railings, his chin rested on his folded hands. Sasuke shifted next to him, turning his back towards the view, his head slightly tipped back, to catch last glimpses of disappearing sun and two boys.

They saw them just for a moment, for a brief second, but Kawaki looked happy, he looked relaxed, like for the first time he could let go of his guard and just be himself. It was good, it was very good, but at the same time – Such happiness in the wrong hands could be very dangerous.

“Is he a good kid, Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

Normally, Naruto would mind that Sasuke went snooping behind his back and gathered information about some innocent teenage boy, like Uchiha was collecting evidences for his cases.

But part of Naruto also understood.

“His record is clean,” Uchiha answered without missing a beat, but Naruto didn’t really ask about that, so after a long pause, Sasuke continued. “He’s a freshman. Already at the top of his class. Learns 3 languages, additionally kendo, art and piano.”

“What about – “

“Two parents and a little sister. His dad is some big name in trading industry; his mom is some kind of heiress of her family fortune. They moved to the city few years ago. White, picket fence house with a garden. Ah, and a dog.”

“Whoa! Sounds like a perfect family,” Naruto said with a smile, his eyes drifting back to Sasuke.

“From what I heard and saw, they really are a good and loving family. They are trying to raise their kids the best they could, teach them right values, but – “ Sasuke paused for moment, his eyes catching Naruto for a moment. ”But still, sometimes it seems like despite all of that around him, that kid looks lonely.”

“Well,” Naruto said without taking his eyes from Sasuke. “Then I’m glad that they found each other.”

Naruto felt like his heart was trying to escape from his chest.

He wasn’t entirely sure if they were still talking about Kawaki and his friend, he didn’t even feel the last ray of sun disappearing and his body shivering slightly from cold air around them. He was so lost in the feeling of Sasuke’s fingers tapping against his elbow, he was lost in the image of Sasuke’s pale skin contrasting with a dark sky, he was lost in the vision of perfect, happy family that Sasuke would have one day. He was lost in the vision of family that Sasuke deserved.

And maybe now, was a perfect moment for his heart to break.

But then Sasuke smiled at him, one of his hands disappearing in his pocket.

“Speaking of finding things,” he said and Naruto’s eyes widened, before moving forward to snatch the object from Uchiha’s hand.

“My wallet!” Naruto happily exclaimed, pressing his face to the leather. “How do you always find it?”

Uchiha only shrugged, but Naruto could see a smirk slipping into Sasuke’s lips, before he hid it behind the mug.

“I’m just very lucky when it comes to finding things.”

_Real love doesn’t let you get lost._

Even though, most of the time their lives didn’t look so much different than before the whole confession, sometimes Sasuke did… some things.

One day, Naruto was sprawled over the table top in their kitchen. Since 7 am he was trying to reach some potential donor but he was constantly put on hold.

At 9 am, Sasuke walked out from his bedroom, his gym bag in his hand, his hair pushed with weirdly familiar headband.

“Hey! That’s my fucking headband!” Naruto was ready to snatch it from Sasuke, but Uchiha just dodge his attack.

“Yeah? Then try to take it away from me, Uzumaki,” Uchiha answered back, slipping on his trainers.

“You –“ Naruto was ready to argue but, he suddenly heard the voice coming from one of his headphones. “Yes, Kankuro I’m still on the line. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

Naruto let Sasuke go for now, he had more important things at hand than stealing bastards. But then he caught the glimpse of the time on his phone and he just let out a growl.

It’s fucking taking forever.

And the worst part was, that Naruto wasn’t even sure that the guy was interested in donating. Iruka said that he would need some coaxing but if Naruto would be able to win the guy over, than they would practically break the bank . And Naruto could wait. He was now waiting patiently, but if he needed to wait one more hour, he would annoy Kankuro into connecting Naruto with his boss and –

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted his head –

And Sasuke leaned in to kiss his temple.

It was soft and quick, and Naruto didn’t even know why he closed his eyes. But when he opened them, Sasuke was already reaching for a door knob and walking away. Naruto really needed to fight to not collapse on the spot, but when he heard the front door closing, he started to run.

“Sasuke!”

Now, Naruto was standing in his pyjama pants in the middle of the corridor, gaping at Sasuke standing at the top of the stairs.

And the bastard had the audacity to laugh at him!

“What the fuck, Sasuke?!” Naruto yelled, aggressively articulating with his hands. “Like – like what the fuck?!”

“Try not to look so miserable, when I come back,” Sasuke said, before slowly stepping down.

Naruto was looking at Sasuke’s retreating back, his own mouth stretching into a smile.

He was so very close to just sprinting down the stairs and just trying his luck. But he heard Kankuro’s voice in his ear glitching; he was too far away from his phone and needed to go back.

But Sasuke was just few steps away, with his cocky smiles and laughing eyes and Naruto thought that for the first time he could almost reach him.

Sasuke must have seen his distress, because he waved at him to move back.

“Go, you moron,” Sasuke said.

Naruto hesitated. He really wanted to try, he really wanted to just try to maybe kiss Sasuke’s cheek, or the corner of his mouth, but –

“You’ll be back?” Naruto asked, feeling his whole body protesting.

“Yeah,” Sasuke answered with a smirk. “Of course.”

Naruto sent Sasuke one last glance, before sprinting back towards their flat.

“Yes, yes, Kankuro, I’m still here,” Naruto answered, hurrying towards his chair. “Now? Yeah, now is great! I’m ready, when you’re ready!”

Even though, most of the times their lives didn’t look so different, sometimes Sasuke did something like that. Something that made Naruto’s heart goes crazy.

_Real love is unpredictable._

“Come on, Sasuke, I’m waiting.”

“Forget it, you fool.”

They were currently standing outside of one of the clubs in their neighbourhood. Most of their friends were already on their merry ways to their lovely, warm homes, but Naruto and Sasuke were still stuck in one of the alley ways. Or maybe Sasuke was stuck, because Naruto was skilfully blocking the way out.

“You lost the bet, Sasuke. That’s the rules,” Naruto was grinning at his friend, alcohol pleasantly swinging in his belly.

Naruto could admit that they drank a lot tonight. Looking at constantly swaying alleyway in front of him, Naruto could tell that they definitely drank too much. Or at least he drank too much, because Sasuke was still sober enough to argue.

“We would be home by now, if you would give up!” Sasuke tried again, pushing at Naruto’s shoulder.

But despite his condition, Naruto stood firm, his grin unshaken.

“You know me, Sasuke. I never give up. Especially, when you’re involved.”

Sasuke’s cheeks were pleasantly flushed and Naruto could swear that the black hair were doing that magical thing that no matter how many time Sasuke was pushing them back or tugging at them, they were always going back to the same place. Black eyes were shining, the poor streetlight behind Naruto’s back was making Sasuke’s face glow.

Damn, Sasuke looked so handsome and it wasn’t fair.

“Just let me go, you moron,” Sasuke tried again, after few minutes of Naruto’s staring.

“Nope, not a chance.”

“Let. Go. Naruto.”

“Get. On. My. Back. Sasuke.”

Naruto was sure that Sasuke was going to push his way past him and he braced himself for a punch. But Uchiha only gave one long, suffocating sigh, before saying:

“Fine.”

Two minutes later, they finally stumbled from the alleyway.

Uchiha was basically plastered to Naruto’s back, Sasuke’s arms slotted around Naruto’s neck. He was quite heavy and Naruto would lie, if he’d say that his knees didn’t buckle at first. But now when he took first few steps, with Sasuke’s warmth sipping through his jacket, with Sasuke’s breath making the hair on the back of his head stand, with Sasuke’s smile hid in the Naruto’s nape, Naruto felt he was ready to run through a whole city with Sasuke on his back.

“If I lost the bet, why you are the one caring me?” Sasuke asked, his lips dangerously close to Naruto’s ear.

“Because this is more embarrassing for you, bastard.”

Naruto gave Sasuke an experimental toss, which ended up with Sasuke’s fist punching him in the chest.

“Moron.”

“Bastard.”

They were walking like this for a few minutes, bickering with each other and Naruto could see their building at the end of the street.

It was too soon.

He was aware that they spend a whole night together; he knew that the club was barely 10 minutes away from home, but Naruto didn’t feel like letting go of Sasuke just yet. The warmth was pleasant, Sasuke’s whispered words in his ear were pleasant, Sasuke being so close to him was so fucking pleasant.

And Naruto was drunk and only human and he didn’t want to let go.

“There were people watching you in the club, you know?” he started, hoping to avert Sasuke’s attention from slowing down.

“I didn’t notice.”

“Nah, you must have noticed, because there were many of them. Very many. I would say it was even – “

“I didn’t notice, because I wasn’t interested,” Sasuke cut in, his hair tickling Naruto’s neck. “But I’ve seen you looking at me.”

“How could I not look at you, Sasuke?”

It was too honest, Naruto’s brains to mouth filter even more broken than usually. Sasuke didn’t answer, but Uchiha’s arms around Naruto’s neck tightened a little, squeezing him for a short time.

A small giggle escaped Naruto’s mouth.

“All those people wanting to take you home, but you’re here with me. On my back.”

Sasuke’s cold nose brushed against Naruto’s nape, sending shivers down his spine.

“Everything according to plan.”

Naruto’s heart skipped a beat.

He wasn’t in his best state to ponder over Uchiha’s words, but his heart was pounding like crazy and he swore to god, his face must be fucking red. It was too much – 

Sasuke was probably playing with him.

That must be it. Sasuke was playing one of his games and Naruto didn’t even notice when he walked right into Sasuke’s trap.

Sasuke’s thighs squeezed around Naruto’s hips, Sasuke’s cold nose pressed to Naruto’s neck, Sasuke’s fingers slowly drumming over his chest –

It was too much, too much – because the only thing Naruto could think about was –

“Sasuke.”

“Hm?” Uchiha asked and Naruto didn’t have to see him to know that bastard was smirking.

“If you keep doing that, I would drop your ass on the ground.”

“You can drop my ass on the bed.”

Naruto must have been really drunk or bat shit crazy, because he actually brought Sasuke’s ungrateful ass to the third floor of their building.

Only when they were standing in front of Sasuke’s room, Naruto let go.

“You know,” Uchiha started, his eyes dark and heavy. “If I knew that losing against you would feel like that, I would let you win a long time ago.”

His fingers uncurled from Sasuke’s jacket and Uchiha slipped into his room. Naruto stood there for a good while looking at the closed door.

Naruto was not only drunk AND bat shit crazy, he was also very, very much in love.

_Real love makes you win even when you lose._

Sasuke Uchiha was a simple man.

He ate plain oatmeal for breakfast, he liked cold showers after tiring session at the gym and watching starless night skies. He liked dark colours, quiet evenings, and long walks in the winter. He liked the feeling of water passing through his fingers, piano sounds, big cats…

Sasuke was a simple man.

But some things, _people_ , in his life were complicated.

Especially one person.

Sasuke was currently at work, driving around the city, patrolling one of the wealthiest neighbourhoods. He didn’t mind road patrols that much, it was boring at times, but it wasn’t even half as bad as dealing with parking tickets.

“Ah, Sasuke! How’s your wife?”

But the one thing that Sasuke truly despised was the company of his co-workers.

Today, Sasuke had a “pleasure” to work with Lee. From his loud voice and obnoxious behaviour, Sasuke quickly learnt that he would not enjoy working with Lee. There was nothing wrong with the man, he was a good police officer, always ready to help and raising the spirits around the precinct, but oh god, Sasuke found him to be so very irritating.

And Sasuke already had one obnoxious, loud and irritating moron in his life, he wasn’t sure if there was a place for one more.

So he was trying very hard to ignore Lee for past two hours, just letting him do all the talking while he was driving. But now, Lee was looking at him with his big round eyes, all his attention on Sasuke.

“Fine,” Uchiha answered shortly, hoping that Lee would understand from his clipped tone, that Sasuke wasn’t in a mood to talk.

“Oh! That’s good to hear!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. “I’m always happy to hear about youthful love!”

Youthful love, his ass.

Sasuke only nodded his head and took rather sharp turn in the next street.

“Young love is so beautiful and feels you with some much energy! It’s the best feeling in the world! Because when you love someone and someone loves you back, you can do anything! You can do hundred – no! Thousand pushups in a minute! That’s the power of love –“

Sasuke really didn’t care. He truly didn’t give a fuck about power of love, but Lee could say whatever he wanted as long as he didn’t ask any que –

“Friend Sasuke! Tell me, how long have you been with your wife?”

Now, when Sasuke thought about being stuck with Lee for another two hours asking about his “wife”, he knew he should have ended the whole farce a long time ago.

But it wasn’t like Sasuke started it.

Someone, somewhere must have heard him talking with Naruto on the phone or texting him and one day Uchiha came into precinct and discovered that apparently he had a wife now. It wasn’t his fault that somehow those idiots came to conclusion that Uchiha must have been married. To Naruto. His very much not a female friend Naruto. 

Sasuke needed to admit that at first it was laughable. A bunch of allegedly smartest people around the precinct, who connect evidences and solve cases for a living, were so wrong about something so simple.

But the more Sasuke thought about him and Naruto, the less simple the whole thing has become.

Naruto with his loud, grinding voice, with his bizarre text messages few times a day, with his ability to mask his emotion to not to worry his friends, but at the same time walking with his heart on the sleeve, Naruto with his obliviousness, Naruto with his understanding of all Sasuke’s unspoken words–

Naruto with his soft smiles, with his sharp smirks, with kind eyes, with challenging eyes –

Naruto calling them best friends, Naruto telling him that he’s in lo –

Naruto was complicated.

Naruto was making Sasuke’s simple life, very, very complicated.

Sasuke turned his head, meeting Lee’s expecting face.

Ah yes, they were talking about his “wife”. Of course.

“Quite some time,” Sasuke answered, before catching Lee’s gaze again. “What about you? Do you have someone?”

It’s not like Sasuke was interested in Lee’s love life, but he thought that it was time to change the subject of his life. He didn’t thought that it was possible, but Lee seemed to perk up even more after Sasuke’s question, his eyes sparkling with delight.

“Oh, I’ve actually met a very beautiful and youthful person few weeks ago! When I saw them, I knew that it would be my future partner! It was a love at first sight, Sasuke! I just couldn’t contain my excitement; I needed to tell them right away! And to show them my love I’ve done hundred laps around the stadium!”

It was some extreme approach to the love confession, but at the same time, who was Sasuke to judge. Naruto wasn’t any better with his screams in the middle of the night, frantic look on his face and an attempt on Sasuke’s life.

So maybe those perfect love confessions didn’t really exist outside the movies.

Maybe all the imperfect moments made it real.

They were driving around the city for few more hours, Lee still making big speeches about love, spring and youth, but he didn’t mention Sasuke’s wife again. Until they were parting their ways after the shift.

“Friend Sasuke,” Lee started once again, when they were standing outside the precinct.

It was around 4 o’clock in the morning, the clouds were dark and heavy. It would start to rain soon.

Sasuke turned towards Lee, his hand resting on the hood of his car.

“Don’t forget to tell your wife that you love her!” Lee shouted, even if they were standing few steps away from each other.

Telling Naruto that he loved him?

But love –

Love was complicated.

It’s crazy and messy. It’s cruel, unpredictable, confusing. It hides and plays.

It breaks your heart and leaves you speechless.

Love wasn’t anything like they showed it in the movies.

And Sasuke understood that when people confess their love, it’s nothing like in the movies.

The flower petals didn’t fall, the sun didn’t shine brighter, the bystanders weren’t clapping. There was no perfect moment to confess, there never was a perfect moment to begin with –

So when Sasuke came home, Naruto was dozing off on the couch. He should have been in his bedroom, he still had an hour before his alarm clock, but he preferred to stay there, in the most uncomfortable position possible, just to catch Sasuke before his own work.

That stubborn, dumb –

Naruto blinked few times, before wiping the drool from his chin. It took him a second to recognize his surroundings, but the moment his eyes landed on Sasuke, he smiled widely.

“Sasuke.”

There it was again. That tone that made Sasuke’s heart painfully squeezing in his chest every time he heard it. That one word that only said by Naruto meant more than Sasuke could ever hope for.

It wasn’t only his name.

It meant “welcome home,” “thank god, you’re safe”, “I’ve waited for you.”

It meant “I love you.”

So when Sasuke’s hand grasped Naruto’s cheek, when Naruto’s eyes blinked owlishly at him, when he leaned towards Naruto’s half-laying half siting body, when their lips where few centimetres apart, Sasuke knew what to say.

“Naruto,” it fell from his lips, soft and breathy and there was no time to think about Naruto’s shocked expression, because Sasuke closed his eyes and –

When Sasuke confessed to Naruto, it wasn’t like something one should expect from the confession.

It wasn’t in a place they’ve met, it wasn’t on any special date for them, and it wasn’t anything romantic about it.

It was four in the morning, the most awful, depressing weather outside, and Sasuke hasn’t even said the right words.

Nothing really changed, when they stopped kissing. Nothing really _changed_ , when they kissed again, and again and Naruto’s smile was pressed to Sasuke’s cheeks and Sasuke’s hands were moving along Naruto’s spine and – 

Nothing changed, except –

Except, maybe –

Love became a little less complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it that far!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
